Rosas de Porcelana
by Melissia
Summary: Songfic sobre Afrodita, con la canción de Enya "China Roses".


_**Un nuevo fic. Un oneshot sobre Afrodita. La canción en cursiva es "China Roses" de Enya. Esta canción me retrotrae muchas cosas. Y la ligo a este personaje. **_  
_**No he querido traducirla, porque perdería su encanto. En inglés está mejor. Y creo que mucha gente aquí tiene conocimientos de inglés, aunque sean básicos. **_

_**¡Un saludo a todos!**_

**DISCLAIMER: El personaje de Afrodita pertenece a Masami Kurumada. La canción de "China Roses" pertenece a Enya, aparece en el álbum "The Memory of Trees" y en el recopilatorio "Paint the Sky with Stars".**

* * *

10 de marzo. Su cumpleaños.  
Afrodita se despertó muy temprano. Se levantó de la cama antes del amanecer y abrigándose, salió fuera de su templo.

Miró al firmamento, aún con débiles estrellas titilando.  
El lucero del alba, Venus, refulgía con todo su esplendor.

_Who can tell me if we have heaven,  
Who can say the way it should be;_

Cerró unos segundos los ojos al recordar momentos de su niñez.  
Un frágil viento helado revolvió sus cabellos celestes.

_Moonlight holly, the Sappho Comet,  
Angel's tears below a tree._

La Luna se estaba escondiendo.  
Una estrella fugaz rezagada atravesó el cielo nocturno.  
Afrodita sonrió feliz. La cencellada en su jardín revelaba el paso de la bruma que anoche cubría el Santuario.

_You talk of the break of morning  
As you view the new aurora,_

Largos minutos a la intemperie del invierno dando sus últimos coletazos.  
El vaho de su respiración se desvanecía rápidamente.  
La claridad del amanecer empezaba a iluminar débilmente los alrededores.

_Cloud in crimson, the key of heaven,  
One love carved in acajou._

Pequeñas nubes se acercaban sigilosas, reflejando los primeros rayos solares.  
"¡No la cortes! Las flores son hermosas en sus arbustos, en sus árboles, en sus prados.  
No me regales una rosa si tienes que cortarla. Déjala vivir."  
Su voz. La voz de su hermana pequeña resonaba en su mente.  
Abrió la palma de su mano e hizo brotar una rosa. A ella le gustaban las rosas, valga la redundancia, rosas. Y de ese tono la coloreó Afrodita.

_One told me of China Roses,  
One a thousand nights and one night,_

"Está bien, no cortaré la rosa, pero te regalaré una."  
Pidió que se diera la vuelta. Ella obedeció tapándose los ojos con sus delicadas manos.  
"Ya puedes mirar" le dijo. Sobre su mano, una rosa de porcelana.  
"Y no me la puedes negar, puesto que esta rosa nunca morirá"

_Earth's last picture, the end of evening  
Hue of indigo and blue._

Lágrimas de felicidad en la cara de su hermana.  
"La guardaré para siempre conmigo. Te quiero hermano"  
Afrodita permitió que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas. De tristeza.

_A new moon leads me to  
Woods of dreams and I follow_.

Recobró fuerzas al recordar el bosque donde jugaban a ser niños.  
La ropa, delicada y hermosa, acababa hecha pedazos por las zarzas.  
Nunca permitía que ella cogiera las moras. Siempre era él quien terminaba con las manos llenas de arañazos para que ella pudiera degustar los frutos del bosque.  
Por ella daría su vida.

_A new world waits for me;  
My dream, my way._

Aún en la distancia del Santuario, seguía pensando en ella.  
"Es mi destino" le secó las lágrimas, sentados en aquella fuente, bajo el arco de madera que sostenía los racimos de lilas.  
"¿Podré verte alguna vez?" suplicó acariciando los pétalos la rosa de porcelana.  
"Supongo" respondió, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

_I know that if I have heaven  
There is nothing to desire_.

Si cuando muriera tuviera que elegir, Afrodita pediría una réplica de aquel jardín.  
El jardín de cuando su hermana y él eran pequeños. El jardín que se había quedado solitario desde que él marchó a Groenlandia a entrenar.

_Rain and river, a world of wonder  
May be paradise to me_.

Sí, ese jardín, con flores de diversos continentes, con rosas de los colores más extravagantes. Con árboles de frutos exquisitos. El laberinto de arbustos que utilizaban para jugar al escondite. Las estatuas de piedra blanca. Los bancos de madera.  
"Alicia" susurró al viento albar el nombre de su hermana.

_I see the sun_.

El sol empezó a salir lentamente en el horizonte oriental. La cencellada no tardaría en derretirse y ese agua alimentaría a sus rosas.

_I see the stars_

Acarició algo en su cuello. De una cadenita de plata colgaba una estrella argentada, con el símbolo de Piscis en el reverso.  
El regalo de Alicia en el último cumpleaños que celebraron juntos.

Cerró los ojos, al sentir un extraño viento cálido.  
"Grattis kära bror, jag glömmer inte att du"

* * *

_**NOTAS:**_  
_**Acajou: caoba en francés.  
**_  
_**China Roses: no significa rosas de China, sino de porcelana. En inglés el término "china" para un objeto suele referirse a la porcelana, por abreviar al término de "porcelana china", esto es, porcelana de muy alta calidad.**_

_**La frase última en sueco significa (más o menos): "Felicidades querido hermano, no te olvidaré"**_

_**El personaje de Alicia es inventado únicamente para este fic.**_


End file.
